Karasu
by KuraiAme1
Summary: Tsukiko Asuke, an anbu black op with many secrets and many bleak things bothering her. From losing her family and also losing the person she cared about the most, she must confront her old past and also must face new trials. ItachixOC  o
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Past

_I remember that bleak night. His eyes were soulless and the color of the darkest blood. His face showing no expression and almost looked like a completely different person. I tried to call out his name but I was suddenly stopped from saying anything further. He touched me but it was so cold that he couldn't possibly be human. I thought to myself 'why are you doing this?', and next thing I knew I was inside his jutsu and the pain began, and as I began to fade away into the abyss of darkness, I saw a smirk on his face._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Present

I woke up with a slight headache and an empty place in my heart. I ponder why this dream keeps rematerializing over and over again. Every night that sadistic face is embedded into my memory. I think to myself I despise this guy even though I cared about him deeply once upon a time ago. I look around my room to find my clothing and headed towards the shower. I try not to think about that night, 6 year ago, but I couldn't help the fact that I was betrayed again. I walked out of my cozy house in the Village Hidden in the Mist to contemplate what to do today, but I'm still lost in my thoughts until I hear voices coming towards me. I started to become defensive so I hid on top a tree branch to attack my intruders. As the voices became nearer and nearer I saw that there were 3 kids: one blonde, one pink, but the last kid caught my eye. I couldn't believe my eyes I jumped out of the tree and headed toward the boy with the lonesome face.

"Sasu-chan, I can't believe it's you!" The boy looked confused and the pink headed girl looked at me angrily. I was hurt that he didn't remember me but I understood fully because it has been so long since I saw him. Almost 6 years… It was a quiet tension amongst us until the blonde headed boy spoke up.

"How do you know Sasuke lady?" the blonde headed boy spoke. I looked agitated at the kid.

"How about you mind your own business kid?" I replied with much annoyance. The kid only looked more intrigued and had a gleam to him. The boy smiled.

"Are you one of his many girlfriends or something?" the blonde headed kid said with much jealousy. I couldn't help but smirk at him. It was cute that this kid thought I had some kind of crush on Sasuke but this was not the case. The young girl glowered at me, like I have did something wrong. I felt another presence heading towards me now and I pulled out a kunai ready to attack when I saw the strangers face.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi," I said dully. "What do I have the honor of your presence?" I said sarcastically.

"Ah Tsukiko, it's been awhile. I forgot you lived around," he said. If it wasn't for Sasuke here I would kill him. I looked back at Sasuke then at Kakashi then back at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Kakashi could I have a word with you, it's kind of important," I said. He followed me away from my house so that only I and he could be alone, and just in case they try to sneak over here I made a barrier.

"You are just as strong as before I see," he said with total awe. He must have saw the frown upon my face because he continued to say, "you must be wondering why Sasuke is with me?" I nodded. "Well you see he enrolled in the ninja academy, so now he is a genin and I am his sensei." I wasn't happy about this news, and I started to become worried.

"So what are you heading toward the Village Hidden in the Mist?" I said with absolute concern.

"The Hokage gave us mission to protect the bridge from intruders," he said.

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at Kakashi in disbelief. How is Sasuke possibly stable enough to become a genin? Is he trying to prove to everyone that his proud to be an Uchiha or is it revenge against HIM? I hate the fact that Sasuke has to be reminded of the night; the night of blood…It sickens me to see him in this state even though it's not obvious. It's all HIS fault…my blood began to boil. The image of his cold eyes reappeared again and I saw his distant smirk. "Tsukiko."

"Huh?" I was snapped back to reality by Kakashi's voice. I didn't notice at first but my hand was bleeding. Sometimes I'm in astonishment in how strong I am.

"If you don't mind we need to get back on track. So I guess we will cross each other after the mission is over," Kakashi said as he walked away. I grabbed him before he could run off, and he looked at me puzzled.

"Kakashi," I said, "Make sure you protect Sasuke or I will kill you myself." I saw in his eyes an expression of guarantee and I kind of felt relief but I also had a sense of uneasiness that penetrated my soul. As I watched the team go away, I couldn't help but see Sasuke turn back and stare at me. I felt like we need to rekindle ourselves, but that would have to be another time. Now I must go to the Hidden Leaf Village to speak with the 3rd Hokage. As I walk along the trail, a glitter of water caught my eye. I looked at the water and to my surprise I saw me at 13. I had long white hair and icy blue eyes that could pierce anyone who dared to challenge me. I sighed and walked off and tried to think of something else when I spotted something in the corner of my eye. It looked like a shinobi trying to spy on me I only chuckled. So the old man still doesn't trust, I see, I thought to myself. I walked as normally as possible and the stranger followed to my annoyance.

"You can come out you know, I've already realized that you are following me because of orders from the old man," I said. The guy finally shows himself but he didn't talk to my disappointment. "Oh well, I guess I'll still be alone no matter what," I shrugged and kept walking. The shinobi started to walk faster as if he was trying to catch up with me for a specific reason. I stopped just to see if my accusations were true and of course there were. I am skilled at analyzing my enemies.

"My orders are to bring you safely to the Hokage, but if I have to bring you back with force then I am allowed to do that also," he said with an edge to his voice. I didn't like that tone of voice. It's strange enough that I am not to be trusted but who can I blame for my actions, only myself. I shrugged and kept walking thinking the Hokage is getting old because one shinobi is not enough to take me on, but I will abide by him and not create another disturbance.

As we are drawing closer to the Leaf Village, I could practically smell it the trees and its leaf inhabitants. The flowers are so sweet smelling. It's been so long since I've seen this place but it's my fault. We headed towards the gate and it slowly opened itself. I saw black shadows and knew that these are the other shinobi to escort me to the Hokage's place. I counted 6 including the one behind me, _still not enough_ I thought to myself. As I walk, there were glares from each direction. I guess many have not forgotten my treacherous ways and I shouldn't blame them either. The Hokage's place was about a minute away, so I guess that was the only good thing headed for me, or maybe it's a trap to kill me, who knows except for the Hokage. I might as well repent for my sins at least if it's by death then I'm all for it. The doors open to the Hokage's room and he greeted me with a smile which is surprising. "Tsukiko, it has been so long since, I have seen you. You are all grown up now," the Hokage approached me. I was speechless I couldn't even move. He moved closer and I finally found my ability to move again and stepped backwards. He looked at me confused and worried, so he began to speak. "You must wonder why I am here to speak with you today am I correct." I nodded unsure if I should speak now, but I looked into his eyes and I found my voice again.

"Are you here to sentence me to death?" I said with slight hesitation. I don't know where that came from but it is out in the open now and I can't take it back. To my surprise, he started to chuckle and that confused me even more.

"No child, I'm old and I know the way of forgiveness," he said. He says it like it's some type of art style 'the way of forgiveness…' He continues to say, "But I do have a mission for you but this is coming from a friend of your family not as Hokage." I stared at him for a few moments until I snapped back.

"Is this about my family of some sort?" I questioned. I was afraid of the answer, I was afraid of my past. My clan is dead it kept echoing in my mind and it's all because of me. I'm re-experiencing my past again my father's calm persona, my mother's smile, the horror of their face when they saw me kill them. I'm falling into the abyss again that man's smirk, the snake… The raven's eyes coated with fresh blood and my eyes filled with darkness. I was losing my sanity now and I couldn't recover from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I headed back to my place, where I belonged. The hostility of some villagers was enough for today. I had to admit that I was not strong enough to handle it, I thought to myself. I live between the Leaf and the Mist, so I wouldn't know who to go to for guidance because I'm an outsider. I call myself a shinobi of the mist but not even the mist see me fit for their village. I am an anbu black op but I have no idea which leader to serve the Hokage or the Mizukage, it's so confusing. I'm 16 now I should be able to decide what leader I should serve. The Hokage sees me as one of the leaf so I should proudly wear that title but my past is a different story.

I was born to Mitsuki andTakeo Asuke. My father is from the Leaf Villiage while my mother is from the Mist. They loved and nurture me through many hardships. I could still see them holding me when I fell down and telling me it's going to be okay. I could also see the blood and sadness also. I touched my cheek and felt tears running down them. I think to myself could this be the punishment I must endure, live my life while their life has ending before their eyes? My vision became blurry as if something was in my eye so got a kunai to look at it and all of a sudden to my horror I saw an expressionless face. My face…My eyes were not the color of blue anymore they were dark and cold and full of insanity. I almost screamed in fear, the blood. The blood is everywhere….my parents blood on my hands….on my face. Everything was shrouded in darkness now and I was falling until it was white. I am still at the spot when I checked my face. I look around to check if anyone was watching but there was no sign of movement. My house was minutes away, I thought to myself, maybe I could get some rest. As soon as I headed towards my door I saw people walking, two of them looked like they've seen better days. The shadows were getting closer and closer and finally made out who they are. To my horror, Sasuke was injured badly and Kakashi wasn't in good shape either. Crap I thought to myself.

I patched up Sasuke's wounds and hoped I didn't wake him from his slumber. He looked so peaceful sleeping and I couldn't help to get closer to him and watch him. The girl who name is Sakura came in the room and scurried away quickly, and hoped she didn't see that phenomena. She looked concern and I knew it just by looking at her that she had showed so kind of liking to Sasu-chan , so I left them alone. Now back to Kakashi, I thought to myself.

"Didn't I tell you that if Sasuke gets hurt it would be your head?" I slapped a bandage on Kakashi which took him by surprise and he made a funny grunting noise.

"Hey..not..so..hard. You can really be brutal. I thought you are supposed to be kind to the patient," he said jokingly.

"Not when the patient puts someone I care about in danger," I said annoyed. "What happened anyway, I thought that mission was hypothetically a D rank mission?" Kakashi looked somber, which worried me more.

"Well it was but we kind of ran into some trouble," he said.

"What kind of trouble? I said anxious.

"Zabuza and a boy named Haku trouble," he answered finally. I have heard about Zabuza, the demon, but I wouldn't have thought of him as a threat but I guess I was wrong and Haku, I know that name from somewhere and it hit me.

"I know the boy," I said with confidence. Kakashi only stared at me with shock. "I met the boy one time when I was walking through the village. He seemed kind and all but I knew he was different. _Just like me_. We both practice the same technique in a way but he's is much more…hmmm…much more pronounced I think."

"Well that same kind boy defeated Sasuke with ease…"

"What?" I was shocked; I knew I should've finished that boy off when we fought. I didn't mention that to Kakashi because it's not really he's business. I bit my lip to hold back my anger at myself. I try to be kind and look what it has got me. Someone I care about is hurt and I could have done something about it. I sighed and Kakashi looked intently at me. "What are you looking at?" I got up and went into the other room where Naruto was at to check on him. Surprisingly enough his wounds were healing fairly quickly and it was amazing. This boy is the nine tail carrier, no wonder I thought to myself.

Naruto looked tired and sad so I spoke up and said "How about you get some rest; it has been a tiresome day?" He only stared which pissed me off; I was just about to punch him into a room until he got up himself and went into one of my guest rooms. Seems like I won't be getting any rest any time soon, I sighed. I have two useless men, a jealous girl, and an annoying kid, all in my house. What am I going to do?

**Sorry this might not be as good but I'm trying to have a decent plot. I have all these thoughts running through my mind right now. I'm like should I write about this or should I write about that. Since I was young I read the manga and fell in love. I used to play it all the time (I know it's weird but give me some credit I was 8) anyway I was this character and what I am writing right now is what I thought about 11 years ago. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up with a massive headache again, how long have I been asleep, I thought to myself. It probably wasn't even an hour just by the look at my face. My eyes were puffy and red and under them, there were slight bags that I couldn't ignore. I look hideous. I slipped my way into the bathroom with success and took a quick shower and applied pressure against my masses. After I stepped out the shower, I looked at my mirror and saw a blurry image of myself, and I sighed. I tried to clear my head and coaxed with the situation before me; I have two injured guys in my house, a girl and another boy. I'm not use to anyone in my house it has been deserted for 6 years basically. Only I was alone to be haunted by faint memories of my past.

I walked down the hallway to Sasuke's room to check to see if his injuries have healed, to my astonishment Sakura was still sitting in the chair next to him. "You should get rest," I said calmly, "I'll take care of Sasuke for now on." I smiled just to be nice but she didn't budge or even acknowledge that I said anything. It pissed me off. "Sasuke needs cleaner dressings, so I must take off his bandages and I'm pretty sure you do not want to see what's under them," I said bluntly without a care in the world. She cringes and looks even more pitiful than before. "Look can you check on Naruto for me, he looks like he can use a friend right now," I said with upmost courtesy. She finally got up and left the room but not after she looked at Sasuke one last time. Young love, I said to myself.

As I unwrapped his bandages, his wounds seemed to not bleed which is a good thing. I could see that his wounds were healing because they formed bruises. I tried to be as gentle as possible so I wouldn't wake him but I guess that didn't work. Sasuke started to stir and then his eyes began open. I didn't say anything because I couldn't; we just stared at each other intently. I started to feel tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't stop it. "Sasu-chan," I whispered. He looked at me once again to try to distinguish where he heard that name from. "I know you don't remember me, I've known you since you were little," I tried to smile but it was desperate and very weak. I felt the urge to hug him but I forgot that he is badly wounded. I looked at his face and it didn't show any recognition what so every and it hurt me deeply. He showed no expression, just like HIM. They sort of resemble each other in the eyes but Sasuke was not emotionless.

"Do I know-," he tried to finish but he couldn't because we were suddenly interrupted but Sakura and Naruto. I was disappointed but I left the team alone to speak with him and went to check on Kakashi. He was wide awake, reading one of his pervy books. I scowled at him. Why must he read crap like that in my house, I said to myself. Kakashi glanced from his book for a second then went back to reading it.

"I'm here to change your bandages, if you don't mind," I said annoyed. He still read his book without a care in the world. "I advise you to put the book up before I burn it Kakashi." I finally got his attention and he put away the book. As I took off his bandages, his scars were healing as well. I should be a medical-nin, I thought to myself triumphantly. Kakashi looked at me as if I caused him pain but it's his own fault that he was beaten. If I suffered defeat as bad as that I would kill myself.

I walked out of Kakashi's room truly feeling the desire to eat something. I haven't eaten anything in three days I thought to myself. I went towards to kitchen but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard voices. It was Naruto and Sakura discussing the matter of yesterday, and also how they do not trust me. Again I am judged before they even know me but I didn't let that bother me. I walked in the kitchen oblivious to what I have heard previously. I could feel the stares surrounding me and I finally it infuriated me. "If you are going to stare at me, you might as well leave my house. Really I do not want two kids blood on my hands but I would do it in an instance if I see that look on your faces again!" _Finally I said it_ and I felt relieved. Naruto just looked dumb as usual and Sakura still had a glint in her eyes.

I sighed and looked in the refrigerator for food and I found vegetables and uncooked noodles, I simmered the noodles and added herbs to my vegetables to give it some flavor. It was not even a second until Naruto slithered himself close to my food. He looked like a starved child that hadn't had food in weeks. I just smirked and took my food elsewhere to eat it alone. Naruto eyes followed me and I also so a gleam of drool coming from his mouth which disgusted me to the core. This kid possesses not even a hint of manners, I thought.

Finishing my food, I checked on Sasuke one last time before I went out for air. I feel so relieved and light when I'm outside. The darkness consumes me but the light from the stars gives me hope. The moon is so beautiful tonight it's coaxing, maybe because I was born on a full moon that's why I have an affinity to it. My name is derived from the moon also; Tsukiko means moon child, a fitting name for me after all. I might as well be called the child of darkness….

I look at the stars and think to myself maybe my parents are a part of the stars now. Maybe they look down on me happy or maybe resentful for what their daughter has become. A tear fell down my cheek, I sighed because of my weakness then all of a sudden the ravens eyes appeared and I felt a deep chill run down my spine. I started to breathe harshly, and hyperventilate. Next thing I know I was out cold on the ground feeling the earths touch. I'm trapped in the dark abyss again. I have nowhere to escape, and I forebode my death. Again I relive that moment: my parents' blood flowing on the floors, the snake's smirk, the raven's eyes, and the angel's ruthlessness. I feel like my blood is being drained from my body, it's getting hotter and hotter to the point of unbearably hot. This is it, I thought to myself, I am going to die and there is no way out of it. Even though I deserve this, I'm not ready yet. I still have not talked to Sasuke, found HIM. Why is this happening now? I began to fade away in the inferno until something cool fell upon me. Every aching minute seemed to pass away in seconds. I heard a familiar voice and I opened my eyes to see the persons face but I began to fade away again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I opened my eyes and surprisingly I am in my bed. I thought to myself, I was just on the ground a minute ago. "I found you on the ground last night," the voice said. I looked up and I saw Sasuke at my door. I was speechless. He has grown up and I wasn't able to see him. I felt sad but proud of what he has become maybe there is hope for him after all I thought. Maybe he won't fall into HIS path at least I hope he doesn't. I stared at him and he looked annoyed but he came in and sat at my bedside. He looked like something was troubling him but I didn't dare ask just in case he leaves me. I just want it to stay like this for a while. I took on his appearance: he still looks like the same Sasu-chan 6 years ago but I see his face has defined a little, of course his voice has deepened, and he is taller, but there is something else about him that catches my eye. His aura was full of hatred and revenge. To be honest it scared me a little to sense this from my Sasu-chan.

"Do you remember me? I tried to say strongly but it came out as a mere whisper. He looks at me like of recognition but it was very cold and distant and it made me think of HIM again. But to my shocked he nodded and his eyes softened but only a little. I felt relieved and I couldn't help myself to hug him once more. This time he didn't stiffen, but he didn't reciprocate the action either. "Sasuke I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you." I don't know why I feel this urge to pour my heart out but it just overflowed me. "I understand if you hate me. I wish I could tell you everything and hope you would understand me, but I know it's dangerous to explain it. I disappeared out of your life when you needed someone familiar to grieve but I left you out in the sun. I'm so-"

"You don't need to apologize, I've gotten over it really," he said calmly but I could feel him trembling. I know you haven't gotten over it silly, I thought to myself. He got up clearly suggesting that he is done with this conversation.

I watch him as he headed to the door and I finally said, "You know I'm looking for him also." He stopped in his tracks and I continued to say, "It probably won't be long before he peer his head back into the village, I hope you are ready for that Sasuke." I hated to tell him that but it was the honest truth and I couldn't shelter him for long. He is a shinobi after all. I could see for an instant his pain and anger. His hands were balled into a fist and I knew that I struck a nerve. I stared at him which seemed like an hour and he stared back. I sighed and he left. I couldn't believe we talked and it was semi normal. There is so much I wanted to say but it there wasn't enough time. As soon he came he left and I felt an aching pain in my chest. Kakashi was behind them so I caught up to him. "What do you plan on doing afterwards with Sasuke and the other," I demanded.

"I plan on letting them take the Chunin exam. I think they are ready take it, don't you think?"

"Don't you dare ask me this question, Kakashi? You know how I feel about it," I said angrily. There is no way they are ready to take on the Chunin Exam. They just became Genin, why would he rush it, and I do not want Sasuke in that dangerous habitat yet. Maybe I'm being too paranoid and over protective. Sasuke is getting older now; I don't want him to think that I'm trying to mother him. Who am I kidding? I still want Sasuke to be that 7 year old again…

If Sasuke is going to compete in the Chunin exam I should be by his side, I said reassuringly with a sigh. I got prepared to head to the leaf because I know I would there for a while. I haven't been to a Chunin exams in years, I thought to myself. I was 8 when I became a Chunin and I remember that day clearly. _My team was much older than me and they completely disregarded my abilities since I was so young. I proved them wrong but it, but in the process they died honorably, and till this day I still go by their burial every now and then._

I stepped out my house, preparing for the vicious rays of the sun but to my surprise the clouds covered them. This is a bad sign, I said to myself. I prepared to not turn back when things got rough and I stick to that vow.

I look back at my past again, the time I was with Sasuke_. Sasuke and I just got through playing hide and go seek when he took me deep into the forest. I questioned him at first, but he looked determined to get us to the destination. Before we got to the middle he stopped and we hid behind the tree. "Look," he told me. I looked and I saw Itachi training alone. I looked in amazement but also jealousy, because he is trying to get the upper hand and I didn't like that. So I did the unthinkable and stepped out behind the tree and came closer to him while he silently meditated. Sasuke was in disbelief at what I have just done and he looked at me signifying to get back before we get in trouble, but I didn't listen or much less look at Sasuke. I was dead set in surprising Itachi. I went closer and closer until we were 3 feet apart. I pulled out a kunai ready to strike him but I was too slow and next thing I knew a kunai came straight for me and if I didn't have fast enough reflexes it would have impaled me in my heart. _

_Now I was pissed, "What the heck were you thinking? Are you even listening? You could've killed me you know." Sasuke appeared from behind the tree running to his older brother._

"_Big brother, Tsukiko didn't mean to disturbed your training. It was my entire fault that she even knows your secret training place," Sasuke said sadly. It was so cute to see Sasuke like this. I just wanted to hold him and never let go._

"_Next time Tsukiko try not to get in the way of my training," Itachi said with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush a little. Itachi was as much a part of my life as Sasuke is. He means the world to me. His deep set eyes and his long dark raven hair and plus he is a powerful shinobi as well. I envy him and I love him but I couldn't tell him that. "Is there something wrong," he said edging closer._

"_No… there…is…well…there…is nothing wrong," I said shyly. I looked down because of my disgraceful way of speaking but I felt the urge to look up to see his reaction and he smiled. My heart started to flutter but I ignored it. "You know I'm tired of you training to get better than me Itachi," I said with confidence, "Do I have to prove to you that I'm better than you or what?" He only looked and I could tell in his eyes that they meant 'bring it on.' We looked in each other eyes for a good two minutes and then he broke away. Sasuke looked tired so I was more worried about him than me and Itachi's playful quarrel. Itachi saw it too and we both took Sasuke home side by side. _

I can't believe I was thinking about nostalgic memories, I said to myself. Those memories mean nothing to me anymore. I tried to erase as much memories that I had with HIM.Only if things were different, maybe we could have had that future together. I laughed to myself and think I'm a fool for having those feelings and a fool for having fantasies about HIM. I continue to walk and my destination has been made. I'm at the village gates and for once I am happy to be here. Now the real challenge comes to protect the people at the exam like the old man wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I went straight to the Hokage's office to get further instructions from about what I am supposed to do at the Chunin exam. As I got closer I was surrounded what look like a hundred anbu black ops. Now this is what I'm talking about I thought to myself. "Intruder what do you want with the Hokage," one asked. I wanted to act rebellious but I decided that it wasn't the best choice of action.

"I'm here to speak with the Hokage, he asked for my assistance three days ago." They only stared at me preparing for battle. It was a long intense silence until a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Tsukiko, it's been awhile since I've seen you. What do we honor to have your presence known?" He said sarcastically. I only looked at him then I smiled.

"Well it's to see the old man, Asuma. But it seems like these guys will not let me through without a fight and I must say this isn't a fair fight, for them of course." Asuma looked friendly but I didn't trust him quite yet. It was not until he told them to back away that I felt so type of trust or more like mutual respect. I gleamed at them triumphantly and Asuma just shook his head. We headed towards the Hokage's office and Asuma opened the doors. He bowed down and then he expected me to but he knows me better. "Old man, what you ask of me I gladly accept."

He grinned at me and Asuma looked puzzled but he didn't ask because it was not his place to. "Very well Tsukiko, I look forward to seeing you at the Chunin exams, and also I acknowledge you as a Shinobi of the Leaf." I was taken aback at the last remark and so was Asuma but I nodded and left the building. I think to myself what should I do before sunrise. I'm too excited to go to bed but in a way I am tired.

"Hmmmmmm…I thought out loud." So I began to walk and kept on walking for some reason I felt like this place was familiar then it hit me. It was the forest that Itachi spent most of his time in. The trees are still the same and that same spot where trained was left untouched. All of a sudden, I saw a gleam of light on a nearby tree. Of course I went to investigate and then to my horror there was a rusted shuriken. I start to think about HIM again; how we use to laugh and how we use to train. I began to think about the day I saw him one last time and his hands were covered with murder. I began to think about how much I hate him but also how much I loved him. "WHY! I yelled to the unknown and birds began to flutter." I began to hit and kick the trees until my hands and legs were bleeding and starting to bruise. Why does he make me feel this way every time I think about him? I thought to myself. I began to walk, then a little faster, and then I began to sprint until I face the Uchiha Clan symbol. I touched the fan like I used to do years ago, and then I began to sob and couldn't stop. I walked inside the condemn place and I reminisce the times Sasuke and I ran through them; the times when Itachi and I were alone.

As I walk through the place, I stopped in front of a room. I touched the door remembering the times I've spent in this room. Itachi's room…It kept whispering to me. I hesitated preparing for the worse to happen but the room was empty as I expected it to be. I sat on the floor and felt like sleep was tugging at my way. Next thing I know it I was asleep on the floor dreaming about Sasuke, Itachi, and I.

I woke up to sound of birds chirping in the empty house. I tried to get up but I slight pain went through my backside. This is what I get for sleeping on a hard floor I said to myself. I yawned and lazily got up and walk through the house once more. As I headed to the exit of the house, I ran into someone. It was Sasuke and he was just as shocked as I was. "What are you-?" he said quizzical.

"I just wanted to see the house. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't think anyone would come here but you are here in front of me." His surprise seems to dissipate but his expression didn't lighten up. I wanted to change the subject quick so I said, "So are you prepared for the exams? I have absolute confidence in you, but I want to know if you are ready for this. The exam…well its nothing to underestimate." He didn't reply so I continued to say, "There are dangerous shinobi out there; even far worse than Haku and Zabuza. I just want to know that you are safe and that's why I am participating in watching over the genin and you…" I look pleadingly into his eyes for some kind of response, but all I got was a distant look and he walked past me and I felt a chill run down my spine. He really hates me…I thought to myself and for another time, I broke down my barrier and cried.

I felt I couldn't possibly exist in this world without Sasuke and HIM. No matter what others thought about me, I didn't care but when it comes to Sasuke thoughts and feelings about me I would be devastated. I take a deep breathe thinking of what I would need to prepare. I decided to get the usual kunai and also my katana. I stared at it for a while thinking that it has been years since I've used it. Not since the time, I slew my parents. A sharp pain on my neck staggered me, making me gasp in agony. I looked around cautiously and touched my neck. I let out a big sigh and thought to myself that this couldn't get any worse. If my neck is hurting, then the snake must have shown his sycophantic head in the village. If he has I will prepare for him and this time, I will finish him.


End file.
